


Always Remember Who You Belong to

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Ivar doesn’t like sharing and he easily reminds you of this after he catches other men flirting with you.





	Always Remember Who You Belong to

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rough smut, NSFW, choking, arguing, language, possessiveness

The great hall was flooded with people. All of Kattegate gathered under one roof. There was drinking, there was dancing, and many more things going on. You found yourself leaning against a post, downing a cup of mead in one gulp. There was only one Viking you were looking for. He was the one who had visited you many nights before and although it only meant to be a one time thing it turned into a can’t-stop-won’t-stop type of thing.

Ivar had spent many hours exploring your body with a lot more than just his mouth or fingers and there wasn’t a single night he left you unsatisfied. He always knew how to please you in ways many others couldn’t. The memories alone made your body flood with warmth.

“My, what I would give to be that post.” A strange voice commented.

You peeked over your shoulder and saw a man heading towards you. “Excuse me?”

“I was just admiring you from afar and I think you should know your the only girl who has ever made me jealous of an object.” 

You couldn’t stop the giggle that erupted from your mouth. He was funny. But he wasn’t Ivar.

The sound of something crashing made you whip around. Ivar sat on one of the thrones, squeezing one of his hands and gritting his teeth. His blue eyes went from his hand and slowly dragged up to you. The glare he sent you made you gasp. Chills ran down your spine and your legs quivered.

You placed your cup on a random table and made your way to your angry lover.

“Ivar. Why are you so angry?” You questioned.

He tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, Y/N. Why would I be angry?”

Before you could open your mouth a blonde thrall came up from behind you with a cup in her hands. She smiled at the young prince and offered him the cup. He turned his eyes to her and dragged his eyes down her chest while giving her one of his charming smiles. The kind he always gave you when you were in bed with him.

You immediately turned on your heels and walked away from him. If he wanted to act like that then fine, you would leave him to it.

Back at your cabin you started a fire and sat quietly wrapped in furs with your watery eyes watching as the flames danced in front of you. The door opened behind you and slammed shut. You jumped and whipped around to see Ivar in the floor.

“You left.” He commented.

“Ivar, I refuse to sit back and watch while you drool over thralls before you attempt to scold me over nothing.” You turned your attention back to the fire.

“And what would that “nothing” be? Hmm? Have you already forgotten about the man that was flirting with you… In my very own home?” He began crawling towards you.

“He gave me a compliment that is all.” You turned to him.

“No, Y/N that was far from a compliment.”

You watched his movements as he crawled towards you, beating his knuckles against the floor. He grabbed your leg and pulled you closer towards him. You lost balance and fell backwards.

“That was another man trying to get what is mine.” His heavy accent made heat flood between your thighs.

You leaned up on your elbows and waited for him to come closer.

“You know I don’t like sharing Y/N. Or perhaps I need to remind you.”

He leaned down to kiss you and your lips curled into a devious smirk. You jumped up and rolled ontop of him with one hand pinning his shoulder down.

“So, you dare say I can’t take a compliment from another man when just a few seconds later you flirt with some damn thrall? I am mad at you, you hypocrite!” You raised your voice and grit your teeth.

Ivar only laughed which fueled your anger. You gripped his shirt and slammed his body back down into the floor.

“Oh, I like when we have angry sex.” He smiled at you and raised his hands towards you.

You slapped his hands away and moved to strike him but he gripped your wrists and pulled you closer to him. His eyes locked onto yours and he leaned his face forward to place an open mouth kiss to your lips. You couldn’t stop the warm pulses that shot down between your legs.

Ivar finally released your wrists and cradled the back of your head to keep his lips mashed against yours. You reached down to your waist and lifted the material of your dress up to your hips. His hands moved right to the waistline of his trousers and he pulled them down to his thighs.

You felt his erection spring up between your legs and pulled away from his delicious lips so you could raise yourself on your knees. He grabbed his erection at the base and lined it up against your entrance while using the other to grip your shoulder and push you down.

The feeling of him inside you made you suck in a breath and whimper. His hand slowly slid up between the valley of your breasts and gripped your throat while using the other to hold onto your waist. You arched your back and rolled your hips into his. He squeezed your throat and cut off your airways.

It only lasted for a minute. Then his hands were going to your dress to tear it off you. And you were doing the same to try to remove his tunic. He sat up and pulled the dress over your head all while moving his hips up to slam his erection inside you. The moment you removed his shirt he rolled so he could be on top of you. His hand went back to your throat and kept you pinned down as he jammed his erection deep inside you.

“You think I would allow another man to flirt with you without making you reap any consequences?” He growled as he squeezed your throat again.

He drew his hips back and lunged forward again. The head of his cock brushed against your g-spot and you felt your walls clench. You felt his fingers loosen up and you sucked in a quick breath as he continued his violent thrusts.

“Tell me Y/N, who do you belong to?” He asked.

“Ivar!” You moaned.

He rolled his hips at an upward angle and you felt your entire body begin to tighten.

Oh, fuck. Right there.

“Who is the one that makes you come?” He growled.

You shuddered and began writhing and bucking beneath him. He tightened his grip around your neck and then listened it again.

“Ivar!” You cried out.

He removed his hand from your throat. You felt him tremble above you and his thrusts were becoming erratic. You ran your hand through his hair as you felt a warm glow travel straight to your core. Your toes curled and your walls clasped even tighter around his swelling cock.

Ivar pressed his forehead into yours as his lips curled into a proud smile. “Very good, Y/N.”

You leaned up and feathered your lips over his. He let out a quiet groan as he pumped himself inside you once more. His warm seed coated your walls and you felt little drops start to drip out of you. 

And then it gets quiet. Calm.

He brushes his fingers against your cheek while delving his tongue in your mouth. When he pulled away he gripped your jaw.

“Next time… I won’t let you come.”

The look in his eyes told you he was serious. You offered him a faint nod.

“Good. Always remember who you belong to.” He mumbled as he pulled out of you.


End file.
